


Grasp on reality

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise gives Beaumont a mini reality check
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Grasp on reality

“Villa you need to enjoy life”Beaumont was trying to get Annalise to loosen up 

“I’m more realistic about the world we live in”Annalise says 

“Fair fair”Beaumont states 

“A grasp on reality?”Annalise looked over at Beaumont 

“What’s that?”Beaumont stares at her with confusion present in his face 

“Don’t you want one?”Annalise asked him 

“I prefer to live my life with rose tinted glasses”Beaumont says to her 

“Suit yourself Rosie”Annalise said to him


End file.
